


I have announcement to make

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Announcements, Coming Out, End of career, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's was the last GP of Fernando and he wanted to win the race for make some announcement about him and for tell about his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have announcement to make

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Fernando**

It was the last race of the season and also the last race of my career in F1, ihave take the decision to stop my career in F1 for devote myself to something else.  
  
This race is also important because I would do anything to win the race and make a few announcements.   
What no one knew except some person who i had faith. I was in a relationship with Mark for many years and after the race I planned to make announcements about this.  
Especially since I know that Mark will do the ITW on the podium.  
  
My goal was to finish No. 1 and that my engineer could be on the podium and gives me the box I asked him to keep until the good moment.   
The weekend of the race everything was well, the car worked well and I had confidence The Sunday of the race, i take part at the race in 2nd position and my goal ultimate to finish first.

It's what i have done.  
  
I went to the podium with Andrea where he tells me **"I have the box"** and i tell him **"Thanks"**.  
  
I celebrate my last podium very good and then Marc have arrived and we have smiled to each other. At the moment where he was going to ask me questions i said " **Before the questions, i would like to speak and make some few announcements"**   
  
Everyone was looking at me, i was on the podium with Nico & Sebastian. 

**"This weekend is my last GP of my career, I have experienced good thing and I have meet some wonderful people"** I smile at Mark and I take his hand **"Thanks to everyone for all these years".**   
  
Everyone applauded and I continue to speak **" I would also add that I'm with someone in a relationship and this person is Mark"**   
  
Everyone was surprised but not Andrea & Nico. I kissed Mark.   
  
And then Andrea gives me the box.

**"It's been some years since i'm with you Mark, we have hid our relationship because of F1 but now i don't want to hide anymore. You know, i love so much and i want to be with you for forever. You are the most important person to me. Will you marry me ?"**

Mark has answered by **"Yes** " and we have kissed. Everyone have applaused and the ceremony continues.

After have said this it's making my heart less heavy, because now i was very happy.   
Where now i can take the hand of Mark in public and kiss him. 

**END**

 


End file.
